Brittany-Brianna (Siblings)
The relationship between twin siblings Brittany and Brianna Chandler. Sibling History Power Rangers: Thunderstorm Brittany and Brianna started out as snobbish sisters at Winwood Junior High School, usually targeting the Power Rangers (Who happened to attend Riverside High School) in the 'B plots' of the episode. They were regulars at Riverside's Youth Center. Their actions were motivated by greed and ego in the first season. Wacky schemes abound (such as creating an obviously-fake kung fu style called "Cockroach Kung Fu" to attempting to catch fish or claiming reward money for themselves) always ends in failure and/or humiliation. They are also frequently put in detention by Winwood Junior High's somewhat-antagonistic principal, Mrs. Caplan. In early episodes, as with the second pilot, Brittany and Brianna had accomplices: a male snob is with them in "Teamwork" and "Food Fight", and a black female snob in "Food Fight". Early scripts for Season 1 show the female punk was meant to be a recurring character named Sharkie. She was written into scripts up into "The Trouble With Shellshock"[[|5]] (The name, though differently spelled, was already in use on Fox Kids). Brianna had a crush on Riverside High student, Drew Hale, and Brittany appeared to want to win Rico Lopez's heart, as well, in a few episodes. Whenever the middle scholler twins were with the four other Rangers, however, they referred to all six as "nerds" and "geeks" (despite the fact that Carmen Rodriguez originally appeared to be ditzy and materialistic, not intellectual), and occasionally "dorks" and "losers", as well, among other insults. This group of demeaning insults and name-calling would eventually turn against them by the time of the episode "A Friend in Need", when two teenage boys call them as such throughout the episode. While crushing on Drew, Brianna found herself in competition with classmate, Susie Gold, whom Brianna and Brittany also referred to her as a "geek" or a "loser" but are often jealous of her hanging out with high-schoolers. Susie excells better at school than the sisters. Susie's friendship and crush on Drew made Brianna extremely jealous. During the second season, while being freshmen at Riverside High School, the sisters attempted to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers and repeatedly failed, eventually giving up by the time of the episode "A Friend in Need Part III". During this, Brittany and Brianna started showing greater intelligence and initiative than before, coming up with complicated plans and utilising bizarre gadgets. Ironically enough, they discovered the Rangers' identities twice. At one time, they saved the Rangers when the Ranger team lost their memories and de-morphed in front of them - The twins tricked the Scatterbrain monster to fire his amnesia beam through a prism, distorting the beam and restoring the Rangers' memories. Unfortunately, they lost their short-term memories in the process due to being flung back by the amnesia beam and landing on their heads. The second time, a psychic pointed the Ranger teens out to Brittany, but he didn't believe her as they were holding a picture of the morphed Ranger team at the time just given to them by Lacie. (They would eventually learn the identities of one set of Rangers and possibly Susie as well; see "C-Squad Power Rangers" SPD") Often, the duo got themselves mixed up with some of the villains' schemes. In "Pretty In Blue (Part IV)", the two tried to flee the city in a bus, but were taken hostage by the giant Goldonna. The Power Rangers had to summon the Megazord to save them from being thrown over a cliff. In "The Wedding", when they went to Australia with the Rangers for Spring Break, Gamma 5, who was under an evil spell, sent them to the outback, where they encountered Australian wildlife up close. After Gamma recovered from the spell and sent them back, they decided that if anyone asked, "nothing happened!" In the following episode, "Return of the Aqua Ranger (Part I)", the Wizard of Deception brainwashed them into going to get a lock of Susie's hair, but failed miserably. The Wizard angrily put them to sleep. During the early part of the first season, Brittany and Brianna would occasionally be presented as threats, physically intimidating or attempting to assault the Rangers or others; Brittany even had a bench press record in "A Pressing Engagement". Over time, while still being antagonists, their more aggressive nature was toned down and they would get some more sympathetic portrayals. In the early "Foul Play in the Sky", which had footage shot later in production and then edited in later, the twins were even shown with a normal hobby (plane-spotting) and politely asking to join Carmen; "A Pig Surprise" would have them happily looking after a pig; and in "A Ninja Encounter" in season two, when Brittany spotted a runaway baby stroller he immediately sprang into action to help out, and the duo would spend the rest of the episode looking after the baby after its father was abducted by Goldonna. As noted, they would even get to save the Rangers and would sometimes be imperiled. Brittany and Brianna even got to save the Rangers by fighting the Scatterbrain monster. This was also the first time the duo were seen on skateboards which, despite their generally unathletic nature, they appeared moderately skilled at. A change of direction for the duo occurred in the third season called Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder, when they joined the Riverside Junior Police Force (having heard girls like men in uniform) and first met Lieutenant Powell, explicitly being turned into good natured goofs; Lacie and the Rangers expressed pride at the duo for graduating police training. Lt. Powell became a permanent character himself, frequently giving the twins orders that they failed to perform, leading eventually to his anger (rather than just their humiliation). Despite this, Brittany and Brianna were close to Lt. Powell and would be shown trying to perform police duties (albeit incompetently) and occasionally try to help people out: in "The Changing of the Zords Part 1" they rushed to save children from drowning (who weren't), in "Follow That Cab" they tried to stop a thief who'd stolen Carmen's car and did manage to apprehend him, in "Vita's Pita" they used their own money as donations to an elderly home to cover for their mistake, and they assisted in a housing project in "Another Brick in the Wall". A number of season three jokes would also be based around Brittany and Brianna constantly running into monsters and being comically terrified; in "The Changing of the Zords", Lt Powell finally questioned why they always seem to run into monsters. Ninja Thunder Alien Ranngers Brittany and Brianna are regressed to children due to Mistress Vile's Orb of Doom. They would act like the bullies they were in the first season. Unlike what happened when Lady Morticia regressed time, Brittany and Brianna didn't have their memories altered to believe they were already acquainted with everyone they were when Mistress Vile activated the orb. As a result, they didn't recognize any of the rangers other than Drew. Brittany is briefly turned into the "Brat Boy" monster by Vita and Morticia during the course of the mini-series and battles the Aquitian Rangers, but soon rebels against his masters as his human self surfaces from within, prompting Vita and Morticia to return him to normalacy in retaliation. Power Rangers: Geo Force During Power Rangers Geo Force, Brittany and Brianna remained members of the Junior Police Force (even getting a new motorcycle with a sidecar). They remained members until Brittany's attempts to woo the police chief's son accidentally caused Lt. Powell to be fired. They quit the force out of loyalty to Powell and joined her when he opened his own detective agency. They later became full-fledged detectives after taking the required exams. They actually failed, but earned extra credit for taking the exam during a monster attack. (Having not seen the attack with their own eyes, the duo merely thought Powell was testing their resolve via elaborate methods. Upon learning the truth after getting their grades, they promptly fainted.) While they initially continued to be scared of monsters, their sub-plots would shift towards their detective work after they switched jobs. In "The Joke's On Blue", they also had to clash with a rival gang of detectives. Also, during this time, Brittany and Brianna secretly hosted Vida and Goldonna, who lost their memories after setting up the bomb that destroyed the Command Center at the end of Power Rangers, adopting them as their "pets" (though the two monsters really were more like Brittany and Briannas servants). However, when Vida and Goldonna regained their memories, they turned on their masters and went back to Lady Morticia, Vito and Vita. In one episode, Brianna shows he is an adept classical pianist by playing Chopin's Revolutionary Etude. While Brianna enjoyed classical music, it was something of a hidden shame behind her queen bee image. Fearing mockery, she long kept her talent hidden even from her sister, Brittany and classmate, Susie. However, after seeing Brianna perform at a recital, Brittany was honestly moved and praised her sister. Susie cheered Brianna in the audience, she told Brianna has a career as a pianist. Perhaps the twins' greatest achievement during their time in the series occurred during this season. In the "Queen for a Day" two-parter, they're accidentally trapped in Prince Gasket's prison while looking for a lost Susie. They encountered another prisoner, a reptilian alien named Tritor, who believed them to also be great heroic warriors that Gasket had abducted. The duo play up this facade, and end up being part of Tritor's battle to bring down the prison. They get to defeat a squad of Cogs and help destroy the forcefield that trapped the Rangers in the prison. Before sending them back to Earth, Tritor says that they will be legends and honored on his homeworld of Horath (which they have just helped save). Nobody believes their later tale, except for Susie, Claire and Nicole (who overhear them boasting about it). However, thinking they are just being further mocked, the duo storm off. Time Force concluded with Brittany and Brianna accepting an offer to work for an agency in France on a top secret mission, They departed much to the dismay and frustration of Powell. Power Rangers: Turbo Part 2 At the start of Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2, Brittany and Brianna are given a chance to rejoin the Police Force with Lt. Powell. Unfortunately, their assignment inadvertently brings them into contact with Elgar, who turns them into chimpanzees. The twins would remain chimpanzees for several episodes. They are voiced by the twin actresses who play the Chandler twins, however only the audience can understand them. Lori Powell takes the chimpanzees into her care (claiming that they seem 'familiar'). They make several attempts to inform her and others of their true identities, but are unsuccessful. Later, four of the Rangers are shrunk by one of Hexica's monsters. They use one of her submarine's torpedoes (her way of making monsters grow) to return to normal. Brittany and Brianna happened to be near the impact site and are return to normal as a result, though they are also temporarily made invisible. This state only lasts for a small number of episodes, until they finally return to fully normal. When they return, Stone asks where they've been, to which they reply, "Just monkeying around." Out of high school and no longer on the force, the twins needed something to do. Stone arranged for them to get jobs – ranging from pizza delivery to construction. They were always fired from them, so they usually had new jobs in every episode they appeared in. Also during this time, they got to know the new generation of Turbo Rangers, and had become friends with former rival, Susie. During most of the season, the Rangers outright didn't like them or simply tolerated them, but later on they seemed to like them. Andy Holden, the younger brother of Nicole Holden specifically treated them as his friends. Notably, in "Parts and Parcel", the twins are suspected of stealing and Andy, along with Susie outright states to the Rangers that he knows they wouldn't do that; as the Red Ranger, he goes on to prove them innocent. C-Squad Power Rangers In "Save Our Ship," Brittany and Brianna spot a UFO approaching Earth. They end up going to work for Professor Phenomenus, who is constantly on the search for aliens on Earth. The professor immediately proved eccentric, but also quite brilliant. The trio's antics frequently saw them crossing paths with the Space Rangers (whenever they were on Earth, of course). Due to the Rangers' adventures often taking them from Riverside to the future, Brittany and Brianna appeared less frequently than in previous seasons. In "Countdown to Destruction", Brittany and Brianna undergo their most noteworthy change. The C-Squad Rangers had battled the invading forces of Vexica, but were overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Astronema demanded that the Rangers be turned over to her or else Earth would be destroyed. When other civilians openly question the Rangers' dependability, Brittany says, "The Rangers have never let us down before. We have to believe they'll be here." Susie who was there with the twins and agreed with Brittany, but didn't have the heart to tell them that her rangers friends gave up. The next morning, the Rangers (sans the SPD Cadets, who left to rescue their capture friends) intend to turn themselves in to save Earth. However, Brittany suddenly announces he's a Ranger, prompting Brianna, Professor Phenomenus and every other present civilian to do the same. A frustrated Vexica orders their destruction, but then the real C-Squad Rangers reveal themselves (Brittany is stunned to learn the Rangers were "them" and that they were friends with her and Brianna's friend, Susie). The twins were stunned when Susie finally reveals her Power Ranger history to them. As the Rangers battle Elgar, the Quantrons and the Piranhatrons, Brittany & Brianna have arguably their most defining moment. Brittany, inspired by the Rangers, rallies the civilians together and she and Brianna lead the charge to help the Rangers in battle, Susie also joined the twins. After Telexa's energy wave destroys the invading forces, Brittany and Brianna are among those celebrating. Susie becomes best friends with the Chandler twins. Power Rangers Samural/Super Samurai Power Rangers Samurai follows Brittany Chandler at 26 trying to train her niece Cordelia "Cordy" in the ways of the Samurai, but failing each time. Brianna made a brief appearance in the Power Rangers Super Samurai finale, "Samurai Forever", where Brianna picks up his daughter and as they bid twin sister, Brittany farewell, she and Cordy hit their heads against a hanging sign. Notes *They were "Power Rangers Fanfictions longest-running comdey relief duo in the francise. *They were once rivals to Susie Gold, but later became her friends. *Brianna and Susie had a crush on Drew Hale, but neither became his girlfriend. *They were the first Comedy Relief Duo in the franchise, the second was Squatt and Baboo, Vida and Goldonna, Tara and Kara, Ellie and Robbie, and Brittany and her niece, Cordy. *They should've graduated Riverside High with Susie in 2001. *They were snobbish and rude in Thunderstorm, but became perky and bubbly in Geo Force. They even stopped being snobbish towards people. Category:Siblings Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Power Rangers Geo Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD